wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car Through the Years
The Big Red Car has had lots of changes over the years. You can see various versions of it in Here Comes the Big Red Car, Big Red Car, and Toot Toot!. These are all albums/videos about the Big Red Car. Design 1 (February 1, 1995-December 31, 1996) The first design is awful and kind of cartoonish. It is made of cardboard and balsa wood and can hold about a maximum of 8 people because there are no seats causing the Wiggles having to stand up. The wheels are black with red inside. The windshield is just a long black piece shaped to look like a windshield. There are fake seat belts in it. Jeff is the driver, so if he drives and he sleeps, the Wiggles need to wake him up to continue Big Red Car's test drive from preventing to crash, like in a race from 1995. If it was used currently, Lachy would be driving. Appears in: Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! Design 2 (January 1, 1997-April 12, 1998) The second model got a lot of changes. The car holds up to 4 people including the driver. It's a real car with real seat belts and is a converted Volkswagen Beetle Shazi, built by Godfrey Reade. The Wiggles sit in the seat that is the color of their skivvies. Murray sits in the red seat in the back, Jeff sits in the purple seat next to Murray. Greg sits in the driver's seat which is yellow, and Anthony sits in the blue seat next to Greg and in front of Murray. This way, Greg can actually drive during the filming and Jeff is able to sleep without crashing the Big Red Car. There is no Wiggles logo on the front but there is on the sides. There is a quadrilateral border on the wheels with one corner being yellow, another corner being blue, another red and another purple. The windshield is just a big piece of glass and there are real functioning headlamps. Also, there's a yellow bumper on the front, which is to represent a smiley face. Also, its chugging engine sound resembles a Meyers Manx. Overall, this design of the Big Red Car is more like a real car even though it is cartoonish. Appears in: The Wiggles Movie and four Let's Wiggle! episodes: Murray's Shirt, Building Blocks, Jeff the Mechanic and Spooked Wiggles. Design 3 (April 13, 1998-January 31, 2000) The Big Red Car is given a big overhaul. Now The Wiggles Logo is back on the front, along with the words ''BIG RED CAR ''on it. The shape of the car is different. Murray and Jeff's seats are lifted a little and the width is squeezed. The windshield is red and has no glass in it. This was first seen in Wigglemania Live in Concert around late 1997 which was also its first Concert appearance. The Big Red Car from this point onwards generally resembles a classic Dune Buggy without a front bumper and with/without a rear bumper. Again like the previous versions, it has cartoon emphasis. This is The Wiggles most famous & favourite design. Also, it is the biggest version. Appearances - Let's Wiggle!, The Wiggles Movie (Prologue), Toot Toot!, The Wiggles World, The Wiggly Big Show, Hey, Hey, It's Saturday, Wiggly Animation (Cartoon Form), It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Design 4 (February 1, 2000-October 16, 2001) Not many changes to the car. The font of the words and the size of the logo has changed. The font they used was Arial. Appears in: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, Yule Be Wiggling, Yule Be Wiggling Christmas Show, and It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert. Wiggly Safari design (October 1, 2001-June 30, 2002) This design is the same exact one from The Wiggles Movie and Let's Wiggle!, except the windshield has been removed and The Wiggles logo is painted on the hood. It was also seen at Dreamworld with Captain Feathersword pushing it along the Road. Also appears on Big Brother and The Crocodile Hunter Diaries. Additionally, it was repainted for use of posing with Dorothy the Dinosaur at Dreamworld. Design 5 (December 4, 2001-April 30, 2008) This design looks just like designs 3 and 4. The only difference is that the windshield is thinner and bent forward (not bent in Live Hot Potatoes!). Version 1 (December 4, 2001-February 22, 2007) The font was P22 Daddy O Hip and one of the logos on the side looks wacky. Appears in: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggle Bay (bloopers), Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series), Cold Spaghetti Western, Live Hot Potatoes!, The Wiggles Show!, Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, Wiggly Party: Live in Concert, The Wiggly Safari Show, The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour, Live Hot Potatoes! Tour. Version 2 (February 23, 2007-April 30, 2008) The font was removed. Appears in: Racing To The Rainbow Show, Pop Go The Wiggles! Show. Design 6 (December 1, 2004-February 28, 2011) The windshield is now yellow. Version 1 (December 1, 2004-June 8, 2006) The font is a little different. Appears in Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! and Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Version 2 (September 7, 2006-February 28, 2011) thumb The font was Dan's Wiglet. Appears in Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Let's Eat!, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), Ukulele Baby!, On the Road with The Wiggles and The Wiggles' Big Big Show!. Built by Rosemonts and Co. Design 7 (March 1, 2009-present) The windshield is red and has a glass windshield. In 2013, the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the USA and Canada, and seen in this picture. The car is also, ironically, the smallest. The Steering Wheel has changed too. Originally having about 6 bars on the steering wheel now changed to the default 2 or 3 bars in 2013-present. Version 1 (March 1, 2009-April 30, 2012) The font was Dan's Wiglet. Appears in: Go Bananas! Live in Concert, Big Big Show In The Round, Wiggly Circus, Greatest Hits In The Round, The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert, Big Birthday Show, Beep Beep Buckle Up (Album Cover), Surfer Jeff (video), Getting Strong (Live in Concert!). Version 2 (May 1, 2012-present) In late designs from 2012, the font was Kozuka Gothic Pro H, The Wiggles Logo is now on the back and the seatbelts were removed and came back in 2017 but opposite coloured. Lachy (Red), Simon (Purple), Anthony (Yellow) and Emma (Blue). And The Wiggles Logo is smaller and updated. Appears in: Australia Day Concerts in Hyde Park, Built by Rosemonts and Co. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Galleries